Do You Love Me?
by AngelicScorpio
Summary: Sheena Marie is married to John Cena for a month until she had a call from Cena's current fiance, then she asked him an important question. Will he answer that simple question or not? Cameo by Randy Orton for one part.


Sheena Marie sighed as she sits on the couch in the locker room of her husband's, John Cena, and waits for his match with her ex-husband, Randy Orton, to be over with. She sighed as she was about to get ready to leave when John came in, smiling, as he saw his wife and says, "Hey baby, ready to go?" Sheena nodded as John took a quick shower, puts on his Boston Celtics jersey and blue jean shorts with sneakers, grabs his things, wrapped his left arm around Sheena's waist as they went out of his locker room and heads to the parking lot. John knew that Sheena was quiet and starts saying to her, "Baby, you've been quiet all day. Is there something wrong?" Sheena wanted to say that John's so-called other girl, Liz, called her and saying to her that John doesn't love her and he loves Liz and that broke Sheena's heart in two, but decided to lie to John and said, "It's nothing baby, I'm fine. You did great in your match against Randy."

John smiled and said, "Thanks baby, I couldn't let him to hurt you anymore." Sheena nodded as she thought to herself, "_But, you will_." As they got to their car, John opened the passenger side door and helped Sheena in her car seat as he closed it behind her and got in the driver seat. Sheena thought of talking to John about what Liz said, but instead she stayed quiet and looks away from John. John noticed Sheena isn't looking at him as usual and said, "Sheena, something IS wrong. Please tell me, whatever it is, I won't get mad." Sheena took a short pause then finally asked John, "Do you love me?" John laughed quietly and said, " Of course I do, babe....But what makes you say that?" Sheena looked at John and said, "Liz did...." John stopped the car and look at Sheena as he said, "What did she say to you?"

Sheena sighed as she said, "Liz told me that you don't love me and you love her. Baby, it hurts me so damn bad and I feel worried and scared if you said was true." John sighed as he doesn't know what to say towards Sheena and Sheena said, "I knew it, it's true!" Sheena opened the car door as she stormed out of John's car, heads to a playground, and sits on a swing. John frowned as he got out, followed Sheena, found her at a swing, kneels down on his knees to her, and said, "Sheena.....I don't love Liz, I love you and only you. I married you for a reason and that is I fell for you, not her." Sheena didn't look at John as John lift her chin to face him and they both look into each other's eyes. They both leaned closer as they kissed and John pulled Sheena up to her feet while Sheena wrapped her arms around John's neck.

The couple went back into John's car and drove back to their home as they stopped the car, got out of it, and John went to Sheena and picks her while he carried his wife inside. Sheena smiled at John as she held onto him by his neck and John carried Sheena to their bedroom, he gently lays Sheena on the bed as he looked at her and Sheena look back at John while they went closer to kiss. Then, Sheena's phone rings and Sheena answered it as she said, "Hello?" The male voice said, "Sheena? It's Randy..." Sheena sighed as why Randy calling her and asked, "What is it, Randy? I'm done with you already." Randy chuckled and said, "You sure about that, Sheena?" Sheena has a puzzled look on her face as she growled and said. "Yes Randall, ever since you married Samantha behind my back. You deserve to lose me and now I'm with John. So, it's your loss."

"I know, I know...." Said Randy as he's at his hotel room, laying on his bed, and said, "But, I've heard he's engaged to Liz and yet, you don't care." Sheena sighed as he was right, she and John got married while John is engaged to Liz, but she didn't care. John looks at Sheena while she talked with Randy as he overheard what Randy said to her and Sheena said, "At least, he told the truth about it instead of hiding Liz from me unlike you." Randy growled as he said, "I said I was sorry that I lied to you about Sam, what else can I do to make you to believe me?" Sheena frowned as she said, "Nothing else, Randy. You hurt me for the last time and you got to pay the price!" Randy sighed and said, "But....but, princess please..." Sheena loses her cool as she said, "I'm not your princess anymore, Randall! Just don't call me anymore please...." Randy sighed and frowned as he said, "Yeah, sure.....Goodbye, Sheena." Sheena sighed too and said, "Goodbye, Randy." Sheena hanged up on Randy right before he says that he loves her, but it was too late and he frowned as he went to sleep on his bed.

Sheena started to cry as John frowned and rubs on her back while he holds her close and whispered in her ear, "It'll be alright, Randy is just jealous that I have you and not him." Sheena dried her tears as she look up at John and said, "Yeah, you're right John. He just wants me back, but that's not gonna happen." John smiled as he kissed Sheena's forehead and said, "Sheena?" Sheena said, "Yes, John baby?" John smiled at Sheena and said, "Do you love me?" Sheena cuddles up to John, kisses him on the lips, and said, "Yes I do baby, with all my heart." Sheena yawned as she fell asleep and John did the same as they held on each other and smiles in their sleep while dreaming that no one will break them apart, not even Randy or Liz, as they knew a simple answer to a simple question and that is "Do you love me?".


End file.
